Speech for the Mute
by NanaseStar
Summary: Thought the blood has been spilled, the ashes spread, the throat slashed; Chihiro still has the power to speak up and even figure the death's of the innocent. But stricken with muteness, can she really solve the Case and save those now dear?


Though no breeze was present, the bush danced with ease. A pair of curious chocolate eyes scanned the area where the sound originated from. The girl inched closer, hoping to investigate more. Another woman's voice beckoned the first back.

"Stop being lazy and help us set up, Chihiro!" The curious girl's auburn hair swayed on her back as she rejoined her friends.

"Coming, Yuki!" Her feet moved swiftly back to the group, her ears catching nothing else. With her unknowing back turned, piercing hungry eyes scanned her and her companions' bodies.

"A delicious feast, all for myself!" The hungry stranger cackled in delight, staying hidden from plain sight. The group of girls continued to oblivious set up camp. Off to the side, one of the girls in the large group spoke to another.

"Have you heard the stories?" The blonde asked the raven haired girl.

"Do you mean the one about the monster murderer? I heard he only goes after girls in large groups." The raven haired girl shivered, as she finished hammering the tent peg into the ground.

"Don't say that! You know I hate ghosts!" The blonde exclaimed, before she erupted into a fit of giggles. They entered the tent together to finish setting up the interior.

Chihiro's ears caught their conversation and turned to her lifetime friend, Yuki."Do you think the stories are true?" Chihiro was not one for scary stories, true or not. Yuki laughed at her friend and hammered the last peg into the soft earth.

"If there was a mass murder on the loose, would we be staying here?"

Chihiro shook her auburn locks and entered the tent after he friend. Soon after dinner and s'mores, darkness covered the land. The teacher in charge blew a whistle and spoke to their students.

"Alright, everyone head to bed. Lights out!" Many groans of rebellion rang from the all-girl group. Although everyone was sent to their tents, they deliberately went against their teacher's wishes and stayed up to talk amongst each other. In Chihiro's tent three girls were sleeping inside.

The third girl, Haru, was dead asleep as the two dear friends chatted. Yuki was the one to start the conversation about boys.

"Have you heard? Mitsura-sempai broke up with his girlfriend! He's open and I heard he has his eye on you." Chihiro blushed at Yuki's playful jab to the ribs as she rolled over.

"What about you, Yuki? Kenji-kun obviously likes you!You two are basically childhood sweet hearts."

Yuki sighed in frustration as she snuggled closer to Chihiro for warmth."If only things were that simple. The idiot is too dense to realize I like him, besides he prefers older women."

Sensing her friend's sour mood, Chihiro tried to cheer Yuki up by changing the topic to something else. "Enough about boys we know, did you see Jimmy on Saturday Idol Challenge!? He was extremely talented and good lookin-"

Cut off abruptly, both girls eyes widened in horror. A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the eerie forest from a nearby fire sight. The sounds of zippers unfastening echoed around the otherwise still campground. Teachers rushed to the scene and gasped in horror. At this point, Chihiro and Yuki had ventured out towards the terrifying scream. Teachers tried their best to keep students away, but to no real avail. Many girls were sobbing or having panic attacks while otherswere in a state of shock. The once believed sleeping Haru was practically drowning in an ocean of fresh crimson blood, her emerald eyes had been gored out. Her internal organs were spread across the area, blood dripping from her exposed rip cage. Chihiro's stomach couldn't hold itself down and pushed its contents through Chihiro's burning throat.

"Gagh-" Food remains exploded out of Chihiro's terrified mouth as Yuki held her own spews down. One teacher, the science instructor, held her ground as she spoke.

"Everyone, try to calm down while the teachers get the bus ready and call the authorities." Another teacher hurled her phone as hard as she could into the earth below her.

"God dammit, there's no signal! Who had the keys!?"

An athletic girl spoke despite her fear."I-I think Miss Yukari had them last." A few nods of agreement spread between the girls.

Yuki responded loud enough for all to hear."I still haven't seen her yet tonight."

A quiet girl had been standing off to the side, under one of the many pine trees that filled the area. Something warm dropped on her face, causing her to stare up and scream in fear. The group turned to the terrified girl and rushed to her. Chihiro made her way to the girl with Yuki's support. The girl's glasses shook with her trembling body, unable to speak. Chihiro saw the blood that had dripped on her pale face and sent her eyes to the tree. She soon regretted investigating the branches as she held back a scream.

With her trembling finger, she pointed to a branch high in the tree."I-I found Miss Yukari."

Others followed her shaking finger to find Miss Yukari hung high in the tree with her own intestines as the noose. Panic spread like wildfire as many girls ran in different directions, all wanting to leave as soon as possible. Teachers were able to round up a few, but many were gone from sight while some were found quickly, their dead bodies fresh.

One teacher lost control and ran into the forest screaming."We're all going to die, please kill me quic-" Her yells turned wet and faint towards the end as a loud thump came from her dead body hitting the blood soaked ground.

The science teacher fell into a fetal position and rocked as she whispered."It's not possible to kill some many so quickly... Not possible... Hahaha, maybe I'll be next... Hahahahahaha!"

The small group that remained left the crazed teacher to her thoughts and headed for the waiting bus. Other than Chihiro and Yuki, three teachers and five girls remained.

One girl spoke as her body shook, she was the raven haired girl from earlier."Manori was right! the stories have to be true!" Hot tears rolled down her trembling face as her chest heaved with each sob. A large breeze blew past, sending leaves and fabric shreds everywhere. Chihiro struggled to open her eyes through the wind and when she managed to, it was too late. Standing behind the raven haired girl stood a tall, dark man with lust filled eyes and scarlet smeared hands. He licked his lips as his claw like nails were raised to the girl's unsuspecting throat.

"Run!" The words were barley out Chihiro's mouth when the man pulled his claws across the girl's throat.

Everyone stared in horror as the seconds ticked on. Nothing happened and they breathed a sigh of relief. The raven haired girl smiled through her tears and rushed to the group. A teacher offered her open arms and welcomed the girl to protection. The girl's body jerked to a stop and her head cleanly flew forward into the teacher's waiting arms. The teacher screamed, along with the rest of the group, and dropped the man's most recent victims head to the scarlet earth. The remaining teachers formed a protective circle around the remaining students.

"My feast is running dry; maybe some more seasoning is needed." His sick smile filled the haunting night as the group shook with fear. Yuki wrapped her trembling arms around Chihiro, for support and a sign of goodbye.

"Y-Yuki, when we get back you have to talk to Kenji." Steamy tears rolled down their horrified faces as they chatted. While they spoke, members of the group were picked off one by one. Yuki smiled as she released Chihiro and pushed her into the safety of the open bus.

"I will only if you talk to Mitsura-sempai. Bye, my dear friend." The words left Yuki's mouth, a scream escaped Chihiro's, and the monster took his next victim.

He licked his lips as he spoke sarcastically."Aw, you chose someone over me? I'm hurt, my darling lamb."

Chihiro shook as her legs were jelly and stood to confront the monster."J-Just get it over with. Just kill me already!" Her demanding and terrified voice echoed through the lonely forest. The man smiled, took a step away from the bus, and extended his arm to point into the woods.

"How about this lamb, I give you five-no, ten seconds to reach the largest tree straight down this path."

Chihiro stared at the monster with questioning and fear."WH-why should I trust you!? I just want you to end it!"

The man giggled at her anger, his body shook with delight. He wagged his finger like a man would to a young child. "Why the rush?" he asked."If you make it to the tree, you can live."

Chihiro was still very scared and cautious of the mass murderer.

He sighed through his smile and began his quick countdown."One, Two..."

Chihiro's coffee eyes widened as the man's voice continued. Chihiro didn't start running until the monster had reached five. The leaves crunched under her fast pace, her speed quickened because of the adrenaline rush. Chihiro's chest craved for air as she forced the small amount out."Yuki... Give me your strength."

The man giggled at the girl's request and finished his countdown."Ten!I'm afraid time is up, Lamb." The second the words escaped his monstrous lips, he rushed after the frightened girl with inhuman speed.

Chihiro raised her dark eyes to see the waiting beacon."I-I can make it." She spoke to herself and felt her hope grow. She extended her shaking arm to reach for her ray of life.

The monster appeared before her eyes, crushed all her hopes and bringing to her sight death. His smile was crooked and crazed as he raised his claws. Chihiro tried to brake, hoping to retract her last steps. Instead of heading back to run away, she tripped and fell into the monster's arms. Chihiro's fear froze her body as the monster helped her stand straight and placed the bloody claw tips to her throat.

"Dinner's served, Lamb."

Chihiro was only able to let out a small shout before the bloody claws dug deep into her fragile neck. Her flesh ripped, bones snapped in two, blood spewed from the wounds, and Chihiro seemed dead. As the man let the claws sink in, he giggled with delight. Chihiro's body fell as he swiftly removed his claws, her body limp and mind clouded. The man walked away, so full of joy that he didn't notice the newly arrived man. The murderer felt the new man's presence, but was too late to stop blade that sliced his body in two.

"Filth." As he spoke, the top half of the murderer's body slid to the ground. The man was soon joined by three others, all were too late. They walked through the camp site, searching for survivors. One man, with short black hair, punched a nearby tree in anger.

"Goddammit! If only we had known where he was sooner!"

Another man, with flaming hair, stood near the man that ended the slaughters rein."Even if you call him filth, he caused great pain." The first man stood silently under the largest pine tree, near Chihiro's thought to be dead body. Unable to speak, Chihiro screamed inside her head.

"I'm here, please help me! Notice me! Do something!"

No one heard her pointless screams, her death seemed near.

A boy with orange hair talked to the man with short black hair."It's not like we could've known the creep had help. At least they died quickly."

The group remained silent and oblivious to Chihiro's pleas.

"Yuki...please help me..." Chihiro's conciseness began to fade, only to be brought back for a short time by Yuki's otherworldly help.

"Live...for me Chihiro."

The small amount of strength rushed into Chihiro's crippled soul, refilling her with some hope. The man who killed the murderer stood not two feet from Chihiro. Her hand twitched, stretched, and clamped onto the man's coal cloak. Breathing burned her lungs and every movement seemed to rip her body apart. His icy eyes meet her clouded and terrified maple eyes. She tried to speak, but only gargles and squeaks rose.

"Hdk- jsI, jrko nr..." Her strength fell as her hand slowly released his cloak. The man silently called the flaming haired man to announce Chihiro's life. The man with flaming hair rushed to Chihiro's side and slowly rolled her to lie on her bloody back. Lights and shapes faded from Chihiro's vision as the group gathered around her. The man with short black hair's voice was the last thing Chihiro heard.

"God dammit!"

Bright light surrounded Chihiro, sounds of birds singing and leaves rustling in the summer breeze. Her body was stiff, as if she hasn't moved for months. Chihiro's bones cracked as she struggled to sit up straight. A few seconds passed then the pain rushed into every nerve in her body. She exploded with a scream, but her pain only grew at the action. Her hands raced to her throat, her memory still blank. She slowly rubbed her neck, sending slight pain and causing her to flinch. Many bandages and gauzes covered her throat, protecting it from outside damage. Her head throbbed; her memory flooded every corner of her thoughts. Blood, death, murder, Yuki, and the group of men filled her brain. Chihiro wanted to cry, to release her sorrow but her body refused herself. Her body only held in the tears, her body only refused her of release. Chihiro thought to herself as she examined the unknown room.

"Yuki... I'm sorry you had to die. I promise I'll live, for you." Chihiro decided that Yuki would be disappointed with her actions; Yuki would want Chihiro to be happy once more. Standing, with some difficulty, she slowly moved towards the sliding paper door. Quietly, she pushed the door and was blinded by bright light. After the ray's power dulled, her coffee eyes took in the sights. The house she was staying in seemed to be an old Japanese temple, rock gardens and bonsai trees filled the grounds. Chihiro started to walk out into the shining wooden smooth surface warmed her feet. She stumbled slightly like a child first learning how to walk.

"Meow!" The cat's call made the confused girl jump. Chihiro turned to face the adorable brown and white kitten that sat under the ginormous cherry tree that sat feet away. Chihiro smiled, knelt, and beckoned the kitten to her. The kitten called again, wanting her to walk on the welcoming stone path to the grassy area that surrounded the tree.

"One second, kitty," The brunette thought to herself, knowing no physical words would form. Sliding one shaky foot off the edge of the raised floor, followed by the other, she slowly but surely reached the waiting kitten. The watchful and playful eyes of the kitten monitored the girl's movements, only drawing near to leap away in a childish game of tag. The girl's almost sluggish movements caught the cat's tail hair, only frustrating the confused and injured girl.

"Kitty, please come on over here." Chihiro's non-physical words didn't seem to be perceivable to the cat, as the limber animal climbed higher into the trees massive limbs. A swift huff escaped the child's lips as her body inched up the ladder like limbs, ending after the fifth ring but still far from the solid Earth below. The kitten's game had ended as had the monkey's climbing, as the feline curled and purred onto the girl as a small grin spread. All the girl's actions, however, were being closely monitored by an unwilling guardian. His piercing glance escaped the shadows as the managed giggle-like sounds escaped the girl.

"Meow? …. Hiss!" An arching back and spiking fur send the girl into an alert and panicked state as the coffee mixed cat hissed at an unseen enemy. Chihiro's fumbling limbs were quickly snagged by the branches of the elder, sending the already fragile body down in a spiral to Terra. A pitiful squeak passed the parched and empty lips of the teen while the unseen shadow exploded from the darkness and swooped the girl into unknown arms. The girl fought and beat on the seemingly unfamiliar arms, as the cat simply continued its snake call at the man.

"Silence rodent, before I do it myself." The harshness and almost humanly voice barked at the now trembling kitten as its calls were silenced. The girl's worm like movements were halted by the same commanding voice as the arms of the one threatening released the female. Her maple gaze refused to face the believed giant maybe towering over her, until a shifted of the all so familiar robe sparked her interest.

"Just glance up, nod, and then look away… simple enough." The binging curiosity that had almost ended the child's life was answered again as Chihiro's head began to tilt towards the man above. Her plan had quickly failed as his frozen black voids captured and controlled the girl's own mesmerized gaze. The idea to somehow simple thank her now two time savior had shattered as their eyes meet; the girl knowing that she would never be able to live without knowing the man.

"Jah, die ldk."The girl smacked her own stupid head for the silly faith that her words would form. A reluctant glance around for something to communicate with was all the man needed as his, to most; short frame with towering black hair disappeared in the blink of an eye. A flush spread over the innocent girl's face as the kitten began to show affection with its rubbing manor. The feline only released more purrs as Chihiro clamped onto its frame and lifted the small creature into her arms, her free hand slightly rubbing its own fingers to remember the cloaks feel.

"I…. I have to meet you again..." The brunette's own thoughts were thumbed through like a book as the savior placed a false memory in, cursing his own actions soon enough. The girl looked over the rocky garden and into the city that lay bubbling below. "I'll meet you again, Hiei."


End file.
